


[Podfic] You've got the love I need to see me through

by sirona, sisi_rambles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky (and Steve, because, well, he's never been good at saying 'no' to Bucky) steal Lola to go joy-riding. (That's Bucky's story and he's sticking to it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] You've got the love I need to see me through

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You've got the love I need to see me through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011090) by [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona). 



Length: 00:09:33

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/You%27ve%20got%20the%20love%20I%20need%20to%20see%20me%20through.mp3) (9.0 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/You%27ve%20got%20the%20love%20I%20need%20to%20see%20me%20through.m4b) (4.8 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
